My king
by CACIDI
Summary: Kings are strong, but who said there couldn't be a stronger Queen. After all a good Queen is what makes a good King.


My king

 _ *****MIRANA POV*****_

 **-** **MAIN STREET-**

 _Since I first saw him, I knew that I would become evil for him, he was there in all his glory, bright auburn hair same color as his eyes; cigarette hanging between his perfect pink lips, ear lobe piercing reflecting the street lamp's light, most probably waiting for someone judging from the way he is standing against the toy shop, he looked young and tormented like he was afraid of something, I could see it in his eyes, I walked up to him and noticed his clothes, brown leather jacket and a diesel jea, he must be loaded._

 _ **_Hi, can I have a cig?**_ _He opened the pack and threw it my way._

 _ **_Thanks.**_

 _ **_Need fire?**_ _His voice was deep and captivating_

 _ **_Yes ,I would like it.**_ _He brought up his fingers and fire came out of his index as he lighted my cigarette, a HOMRA this guy is a member of the red clan!_

 _The world now is under the reign of 7 kings each one has his own color therefor his own power whom he shares with his clan; one of them is the red clan who controls fire and are called HOMRA. Only the people that are familiar with the clans know this and I sort of belong to the red clan's worst enemies the blue clan The scepter 4._

 _I sat on the floor, he eyed me and without saying anything he sat next to me._

 _ **_ You're weird.**_

 _ **_Yeah I know, waiting for someone?**_

 _ **_Yeah, a friend Izumo, you?**_

 _ **_Boyfriend drama,went out to cool down; Izumo like the HOMRA bar's barman?**_

 _ **_You know him?**_

 _ **_Yeah I come by from time to time.**_

 _ **_HEEEEEEY, sorry for the wait mikoto.**_ _What? mikoto suoh the red king!_

 _ **_Mira, long time no see.**_

 _ **_Yeah you too izuna, well I need to go now bye.**_

 _ **_Yeah come by the bar maybe we could continue our conversation mira.**_ _OH my god he said my name with such a deep voice I feel weak on the knees._

 _ **_Sure.**_ _With that_ _I made my way home._

 _ **-MIRA'S HOME-**_

 _ **_I'm back.**_

 _ **_Welcome back ,cooled down now?**_ _That is my boyfriend munakata a.k.a the_ _blue king._

 _ **_Yeah sorry, I overreacted .**_

 _ **_It's fine, kiss me.**_

 _I complied, his commanding tone so addictive and intoxicating, while we kissed, I closed my eyes, leaning into the kiss, I saw flaming hair and blazing eyes and that was when I understood that my world has been turned upside down by him._

 _ *****MIKOTO POV*****_

 _ **-HOMRA BAR-**_

 _Since yesterday I've been thinking about her long black hair and her penetrating gaze, her voice was caring and sweet._

 _ **_ ...ing, KING!**_

 _ **_Huh?! What is it totsuka?**_

 _ **_I've called you 10 times already!**_ _This is totsuka my best friend alongside Izuna, he is the weakest executive in HOMRA and a very good friend, sometimes I wonder what he likes in us, after all we are just a bunch of wild beasts._

 _ **_Sorry ,Is izumo here?**_

 _ **_Yeah in the backstore.**_ _I went to meet him when I found him with the lieutenant of Munakata, Awashima Seri._

 _ **_Red king!**_

 _ **_ Mikoto, this is Awashima Seri from scepter 4.**_

 _ **_I know,I want informations on the girl yesterday.**_

 _ **_Mira, well then ask Seri-chan.**_

 _ **_You know her?**_

 _ **_Who?**_

 _ **_Mirana.**_

 _ **_What do you want from her?**_

 _ **_Nothing in particular.**_

 _ **_Back off she is Munakata-sama's girlfriend.**_

 _ **_I see,**_ _Well then isn't this getting interesting_ _**well I'm going out.**_

 _ **_Take care Mikoto.**_

 _ **_Good bye red king.**_

 _ *****REISI POV*****_

 _ **-BLUE H.Q-**_

 _ **_Captain.**_

 _ **_Yes, awashima-kun what is it?**_

 _ **_I have some informations on mirana-sama.**_

 _ **_Go on.**_

 _ **_She apparently have met the red king and spend some time with him, they seem to want informations on her so if you allow it I'd like to put her on watch, if they discover her power they will want her.**_

 _ **_She went out with Suoh?**_

 _ **_So it seems.**_

 _ **_I'll take care of it, you may be excused.**_

 _ **_Yes sir.**_

 _How dare she, I explicitly told her to avoid them, and Suoh of all people, she will hear of this._

 _ **-MIRA REISI HOME-**_

 _ **_MIRA!**_

 _ **_What is it? I'm in the kitchen.**_

 _ **_How dare you?**_

 _ **_What?**_

 _ **_You went out with Suoh.**_

 _ **_I just bumped into him on the way home I didn't know it was him, wait a minute, you're keeping tabs on me?**_

 _ **_That's not the issue, I told you to avoid them and you disobeyed me !**_

 _ **_I'm not your subordinate nor do you own me, be reasonable you're overreacting!**_

 _ **_I'm not, you know how much that power of yours attracts kings, but you still approached HOMRA.**_

 _ **_I'm not a baby and I'm not defenceless, Don't treat me like a child I'M NOT!**_

 _ **_You will obey ME !**_ _I only felt my hand hit something and sting; that's when I realised I had slapped her she seemed strangely calm then she put her hand on her cheek as her eyes began watering, I felt her sadness, anger and betrayal._

 _ **_I'm sor..**_

 _ **_That's it, I've had it, I'm going out call me when you decide to be reasonable!**_

 _ **_Wai..**_ _She slammed the door and I smelled my favorite meal, carpaccio ,I went to the kitchen and saw all the things I like eating and a cake on the table; I saw the date, it was our anniversary, what have I done?_

 _ *****MIRANA POV*****_

 _ **-SOME SHADY BAR-**_

 _Why? I didn't do anything wrong. I sat on the bar._

 _ **_The strongest scotch you got.**_

 _ **_Never would have guessed you were one for heavy drinking.**_

 _ **_Mikoto-san?!**_

 _ **_Surprised?**_

 _ **_Not really; I just didn't expect to see you here since you have the HOMRA bar.**_

 _ **_ I just like to change scenery from time to time; so what's up?**_

 _ **_Nothing.**_ _Why is my voice trembling?_

 _ **_Then why are you crying?**_

 _ **_Huh?!**_ _He put his hand on my cheek and I felt strangely safe and warm._

 _ **_So?**_

 _ **_Reisi and I had a fight and he slapped me, I haven't done anything to anger him,he just snapped.**_

 _ **_It's okay just let it out.**_ _He said those words in a whisper next to my ear as he hugged me and I felt like I belonged there, I don't know how much I stayed in his arms but eventually I push him and he says:_

 _ **_Your eyes are red and puffy; you look cute.**_ _Oh my god I think I'm blushing, I look in his eyes and I lock my gaze on his lips and we got closer and closer our lips were millimeters apart §§§§rinnng rinnng rinnng§§§§_

 _we parted; oh my god we were about to... Oh_

 _ **_Answer!**_ _He said it with an amused voice, what a jerk._

 _ **_Yes.**_

 _ **_I'm sorry, please come back, I miss you, I don't know what came over me, I can make it up to you.**_

 _ **_Hmm,**_ _his voice sounds so cracked he's been crying,_ _**fine.**_ _I hung up_ _**sorry I need to go.**_

 _ **_Maybe next time we can continue our conversation; take care.**_ _he says with a smirk._

 _ **_Yeah you too.**_ _He really is a BIG jerk._

 _ **-DARK ALLEY (shortcut home)-**_

 _It's dark ,I feel uneasy like if someone is watching me, suddenly I feel like someone is grabbing my wrist and turns me around, I meet with silver eyes, cold like steel, I felt fear and I tried to get away but I was paralyzed._

 _ **_Who are you? What do you want?**_

 _ **_I'm the colorless king, Isana Yashiro and I want you.**_

 _ **_What? Why?**_

 _ **_Your power is great and to top it you're gorgeous.**_

 _He approached his tongue to my neck and I tried even harder to step away but to no end my body wouldn't move._

 _ **_It's no use I'm preventing you from moving, you deserve this.**_

 _ **_NO!**_

 _ **_You want it, be honest or else you would be trying harder to escape aren't I right?**_

 _ **_...**_

 _ **_Oh you're silent could it be I'm right?**_ _He is, I deserve this, Reisi warned me and I didn't listen, it's my punishment for disobeying and going against him, I closed my mind off and watched as I was robbed of the little pride I had left, I watched as he violated me repeatedly while whispering in my ear how much I_ _liked and deserved this, I felt that somewhere I started to believe what he said, he raped me and shattered me mentally and physically. After what felt like an eternity as he pulled up his pants he said:_

 _ **_You will come to me and by your own will.**_

 _He left me there lying in blood and other fluids and slowly I felt my eyes close and my world turned black._


End file.
